Mayor of the Town
Mayor of the Town is the fourth episode of the first season. Plot The BFC and SPD Alliance head off to the Town Hall. When they arrive, the three main guards, Mac, Nectar and Lachlan, give them a hard time, stating that they have no right to see Mayor Waddle, although Assistant Mayor Barbara tries to talk things over with them. Lachlan is angered at his wife trying to talk things over with the alliance, and says that the police should be called on them. However, when Deputy Dog lifts up his badge and tells him who he is, Lachlan, as expected, kisses up to him, stating that he will talk things over with Mayor Waddle. The male lovebird doesn't get the chance to do so though, as Mayor Waddle hits the scene right after, being accompanied by the Town Hall Guards. Upon arrival, he asks what bring the allies here, and Deputy Dog explains what happens two episodes prior. "Anyways, even though both organizations, the BFC and the SPD, have a common goal of taking down the Yellowbeard Pirates, we're still outnumbered. Me and the Beanies altogether are nineteen men and the BFC only consists of five men, overall, there's only twenty-four men as oppose to who knows how many men the Yellowbeard Pirates have. In simpler words, we barely have enough men, so that's why we came to the Town Hall. We figured if we had you, Assistant Mayor Barbara and your guards as allies, then we may just have enough to take down those bad guys and if we were to extend this alliance to your group, the citizens of Stuffedgomery will come flocking like sheep, because nobody would dare disobey the mayor. So what do you want to do? Will you become our allies or will you stay out of trouble?", Deputy Dog asks Mayor Waddle, as he comes to the conclusion of his speech. Mayor Waddle accepts the offer, and the BFC and SPD Alliance is renamed the BFC-SPD-Town Hall Alliance. Afterwards, Bedtime Bear tells Mayor Waddle to meet up with the rest of his allies at the BFC's hideout that night, and Mayor Waddle replies, "I'd be delighted to!", after getting a response from him, the BFC-SPD-Town Hall Alliance sets off to leave their current destination but suddenly, an army donning hoods arrives in before they can. The leader of the hooded soldiers, "Kevin" introduces himself, his right-hand men "Leigh" and "Tanker", his right-hand woman "Sonata" and his army the "Wanderers of Stuffedgomery", explaining to Mayor Waddle that they have been to many places in California and are looking to stay in Stuffedgomery for good but find themselves without a home. Mayor Waddle is quick to hire them to be guards at the Town Hall, but Milo becomes suspicious of the group immediately. At the BFC's hideout, the BFC-SPD-Town Hall Alliance has returned, with Tito making a dinner of ravioli for his fellow BFC members and his allies. Post-dinnertime, Bedtime Bear informs the soldiers that they will search for more allies the next day to prepare for the Yellowbeard Pirates, but before they do that, everyone needs their sleep so they set off to get to bed, all except "Kevin", "Leigh", "Tanker", "Sonata" and the "Wanderers of Stuffedgomery", in which the leader of the army says that they are going to take a walk before they get some rest. Outside of the BFC's hideout, "Kevin" tells his soldiers to take off their hoods as no one is there to see them. When they do, their true identities are revealed, with Evan being "Kevin", Weigh being "Leigh", Anchor being "Tanker", Renata being "Sonata" and the Figure District Mercenaries being the "Wanderers of Stuffedgomery". Soon after revealing who they truly are, Evan contacts his ally, Yellowbeard, informing him that the BFC have teamed up with the SPD and the Town Hall, asking him what they should do with them. Yellowbeard, only concerned with getting the members of the BFC, tells Evan to get rid of their allies as soon as possible. The leader of the Figure District Mercenaries also tells the captain of the Yellowbeard Pirates that the BFC-SPD-Town Hall Alliance are looking to make more allies the next day and asks what he should do with them. Yellowbeard says that considering he only wants the BFC, to get rid of the allies they will make as well, stating that he will pay him in golden doubloons if he succeeds. Evan is pleased by that comment and ends his call with Yellowbeard. Right after that, he, Weigh, Anchor, Renata and the Figure District Mercenaries put their hoods up again, walking back into the BFC's hideout as the episode ends. Characters *Bedtime Bear *Tito Bear *Goon *Milo Watson *Black-eyed Jake *Deputy Dog *Beanies *Waddle Isleton *Mac Donaldson *Nectar Hummingbird *Lachlan Feathers *Town Hall Guards *Barbara Feathers *Evan Kelly *Weigh *Anchor *Renata Ratcliffe *Tim Goodman *Ferdinand Henderson *Re Nuren *Josh Hughes *George Roberts *Maiz En la Mazorca *Wanda Williams *Aloysius Behindhand *Octavius Glasshire *Willard Glasshire *Verruckter Wissenschaftler *Fletcher Huntley *Mr. Gold *Link Retro *Reuben Bandit *Cassady and Cameron *Platano Cascara *Orbit Atmosphere *Mitsubishi Motor *Jimmy Bozobo *Clinton *Ezekiel Tradesperson *Layla Esposito *Weston Moneybags *Torricellian Cleaner *Penrod Microeconomics *Yellowbeard *Swashbuckler *Buccaneer *Freebooter *Landlubber Transcript Main article: Transcript:Mayor of the Town Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes